


Gavin Reed, Delinquent

by Sherlockresidue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Criminal AU, Kinda, M/M, criminal/negotiator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: Basically a “I’m a criminal and you’re a detective/cop/whatever” AU.





	Gavin Reed, Delinquent

Connor frowned at the man being pulled into the interrogation roughly by his shoulders. Hank was grinning widely though, looking extremely pleased to see the man shoved into the seat and handcuffed to the table, considering how pissed he had been a couple moments before.

Since the revolution, they had been assigned to lower-level stuff, “rookie shit”, as Hank called it, to keep Connor away from too much conflict. Connor didn’t mind much; he still had his job and that was all that mattered. But Hank had made a scene with Fowler, yelling about how Connor was experienced and could handle any situation of the need arose. While he agreed with Hank, made no fuss.

“Reed. I was beginnin’ to think you finally got shot in the ass.” Hank says passive-aggressively, almost as if he’s talking to an old friend. Connor scans the man and finds that he is Gavin Reed, age 36, and has been brought in many times for armed robbery but has been let go without any charges all times, except once, when he was 16.

“You’re still kicking it? No wonder you’re such a bitter man, you’re fucking due to die.” Gavin Reed replies, glaring at Hank. He’s got a split on his nose, a stubble, and furrowed eyebrows that make him look like the bitter one.

“Detective Anderson is 53 years old. He is in... somewhat good health and should not die for at least twenty more years, Mr.Reed.” Connor interrupts. Gavin looks to him in surprise, as if he’s just noticed him. His scowl deepens for a moment before changing to a smirk, leaning over the table as much as he can with comfort.

“And who might you be, sweetheart?” Gavin asks with a tone that makes Connor almost shiver.

“He’s an android, Reed.”

“Fuck. You could’ve warned me, y’know. Why the fuck is he here anyways? Unless you’re getting too old to handle me. I’m sure you’re getting a little rusty.” Gavin says, looking less interested with Connor. He’s not sure if he likes that, so he clears his throat.

“You broke into Ms.Padilla’s house and threatened her with a gun when she was going to alert the authorities. You stole over one thousand dollars worth in items from her house, including her laptop, jewelry, shoes, and other electronic equipment.” Connor ignores the odd look he gets from Hank. He’s sure Hank would rather drag this out and do something to get them taken off ‘rookie duty’, but Connor has a job to do.

Gavin snorts, looking up at Connor. “Listen, tin-can-“

“My name is Connor, not ‘tin-can’.”

“Whatever, toaster. You can’t prove a damn thing and that’s a hell of an accusation. I’ll fucking be out on my merry fucking way soon enough. If you really want to grill me for 24 hours, that’s fine by me. It’s a waste of time.” Gavin assures. The man starts tugging at his jacket sleeve, the frayed edges coming more undone. He seems to have checked out of the conversation, but Connor’s not done.

“We have surveillance videos of you circling her house in your truck at one a.m, twenty minutes before the crime took place. You parked your car a little further down the street and walked around the back of the house where there are no cameras. You are seen leaving the back of the house at one forty-three a.m, when the victim says that her attacker left.” Connor watches Gavin intently. He doesn’t show any signs of remorse for his actions yet doesn’t seem to be the ‘type’ to attack people like this. It’s unnerving.

“Nice try, dipshit. I’m not a dumbass. You saw a figure park their truck that just so happened to match the description of mine, saw the figure go behind her house and leave later. That’s it. You don’t have shit. You only have a blurry license plate and someone who looks a little like me. I’m a generic looking guy.” Gavin sounds annoyed at this point.

“Generic my ass. You’re fuckin’ shorter than Tina and have a scar across your face.” Hank chimes in, pointing accusingly at the scar on this bridge of Gavin’s nose.

“Thanks to you, asshole. You broke my fuckin’ nose so hard it tore my skin.”

“You broke into a house with two handguns and were refusing arrest. What was I meant to do, hold your hand and wait for your temper tantrum to stop?” Hank teases and Connor frowns. There seems to be some kind of past with the two.

“Whatever. Listen, old man, microwave, if that’s all, I’d like to get home in time to have dinner with Tina and Chris. It’s on me for making their jobs harder, even though I’m obviously not guilty.” Gavin spats and pulls anxiously at the handcuffs, jiggling the chain to slam against the table. He does this until Hank groans and stands up, gesturing for Connor to do the same. Connor makes a motion with his hand, calling the cops in.

“Let him go. We’ll charge this sonuvabitch one day.” Hank sighs.

“But today is not that day, detective! I’ve had fun. Next time be sure to bring that plastic toy again. He’s fun to rile up.” Gavin says, pointing to Connor as Tina unlocks his handcuffs. Connor finds it... ironic that she is friends with someone like Gavin, who is very obviously guilty but too careful to get caught.

Hank patted him on the back on their way out. “We’ll be seeing him again. Don’t get your hopes down.”

Connor was then determined to arrest and charge Gavin Reed.

__

Luckily for him, the next time he saw Gavin Reed was one week later.

Unluckily for him, there was no evidence beyond circumstantial against Gavin Reed. This time, though, Connor was determined to keep him for the 24 hours. Hank, of course, was displeased.

“We are not gonna hold him for a whole fuckin’ day for nothing, Connor. I actually need fuckin’ sleep.” Hank argues, looking set on this one. 

“Which is why I volunteered to stay here by myself. I can handle him without you, Hank.” Connor says and he can tell Hank’s about to argue more, so he tilts his head and gives a desperate look that seems to work, because Hank just sighs and mumbles about ‘fuckin’ androids’ and ‘puppy eyes’. The few times he’s spoken to Tina, she’s said that his eyes can get him anywhere, and Connor likes to believe that it is true.

“Fine. But you call for help if he tries anything, got it? Don’t pull your heroic shit.” Hank says, resigned, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight, Hank.” Hank walks out of the interrogation room and Connor turns to watch Gavin through the glass. The man’s bouncing his knee and cursing just loud enough for the speaker to pick up. There are a few officers he doesn’t know standing around, and he dismisses them. They’re hesitant, especially since they overheard Hank and his conversation, but they follow orders and leave. 

Connor enters the room Gavin’s sitting in and is immediately met with a snarl. “I’ve been here for three fuckin’ hours, let me the fuck out!” 

“We are legally allowed to keep you for twenty-four hours, Mr.Reed. I am Detective Connor, and I will be interrogating you.” Connor introduces himself firmly. He did not appreciate the remarks Gavin kept calling him, ‘tin-can’ and ‘dipshit’. Perhaps it was because he did not introduce himself properly?

“Fuck off, tin-can.” Or perhaps he was fond of calling Connor derogatory phrases. “I don’t think I’m gonna be ‘stimulating’ for your programs or whatever the fuck.” Gavin’s avoidig his gaze, staring at the fourth button on Connor’s navy blue button-up. 

“That is okay, Mr.Reed. I can stimulate myself, if you are so against speaking to me.” Connor replies and takes out his coin, flipping it quickly between his two fists. Gavin stares at him in disbelief for a moment, and then goes back to avoiding looking at him, scratching obscenities onto the table with the chain tying him there.

Three hours pass like this. Connor flicks his coin while filling out paperwork in his mind palace and eventually looking into Gavin. What he finds is interesting. Gavin went into the police academy and became a ‘beat-cop’ before seemingly disappearing for five months. Whatever happened is unknown and the next time his coworkers saw him, he was arrested for breaking and entering, but there was no evidence against him. This ‘pattern’ has continued for eight months, usually getting pulled in once or twice each month, but never a week after another. 

Connor’s slightly embarrassed to admit he’s been looking into Gavin anywhere and everywhere he could get his hands on. 

“Hey, dipshit, you have emotions, free will and shit right?” Gavin asks and it takes a few moments for Connor to process his question. He seemed to dislike Connor for being an android, so why would he ask such a question? 

“Androids who have deviated experience what could be called emotions and have free will, yes.” Connor replies, not quite sure how to answer the question. He’s not sure if they’d be called ‘emotions’, nor does he completely understand the science of it, but he would relate them to emotions. Androids are just a little more rational, he thinks. “Why do you ask, Mr.Reed?”

“Because what I’m thinking about doing to you would be too fucked up if you didn’t.” Connor tilts his head in confusion and before he could ask what Gavin meant, Gavin continues, “Why am I still here?”

“As I said, we are legally allowed to keep you for twenty-four ho-”

“That’s not what I mean, tin-can. I mean, why the fuck are you keeping me here? Even if I _did_ break into that scumbag’s house, I wouldn’t admit to it, and you know that. So, why am I still here?”

Connor freezes. Now that he thought about it, he had no reason to keep Reed here. Yet he was adamant they should keep him when talking to Hank earlier. He notices a ‘software instability detected’ pop-up out of the corner of his vision and shakes his head, trying to come up with a real reason for keeping Reed here. 

He comes to the conclusion that there is not any real reason to keep him here.

“I...” He starts. He feels the need to shut down right then and there and reboot. While he is a highly sophisticated android who does not get confused by simple paradoxes like ‘this sentence is false’, this seems to revoke something inside of his that makes his programming protest. Connor vaguely registers it as an emotion, but is unsure of what emotion it is.

“You are free to go, Mr.Reed.” Connor says quickly and uncuffs him himself. Gavin looks satisfied for a moment, but then there must be some expression on the android’s face that betrays his emotion because he frowns.

“Did I break you?”

“You are free to go, Mr.Reed.” Connor repeats, opening the door and leaving quickly, seeing Gavin still at the table, confused, through the glass before he practically sprints to the bathroom and shuts down there.

__

After shutting down three times that day (one in which Hank walked into his room and nearly dragged him to CyberLife because he thought Connor broke down or something equally horrific), he comes to a slightly worrying conclusion. 

He desires Gavin Reed romantically.

Its incredibly odd.Though all the signs are there; obsessing over his files, wanting to remain in his presence for extended amounts of time. When he figures this out, he immediately goes to Hank, much to Hank’s disgust.

“Eugh! God, Connor I didn’t wanna hear that today.” Hank complains, pausing the college basketball game he’s currently watching to give Connor a look of displeasure. 

“I apologize, Lieutenant, but I am... distressed. He is a criminal. He is rude. I am programmed to _catch_ people like _him_ , yet I find myself attracted to him. I do not understand nor know what to do.” Connor insists honestly, pulling at the hem of an old t-shirt he purchased at resale store.

Hank still looks disgusted but sighs. “Its called a fucking crush, Con. You’re like a fucking horny sixteen year old.” Connor opens his mouth to argue, but Hank continues, “I’d say you’re just being hormonal but I ain’t sure if you even got hormones. You’ve got a little high-school crush on Reed. You’ll get over it eventually. It forms fast but is short-lived. Trust me.” Hank props up his feet on the coffee table, sipping on his beer and obviously checking out of the conversation. 

Connor mulls over Hank’s words. Perhaps he’s right. His mind-palace is probably just adjusting to these sudden emotions and created this ‘crush’ on Gavin. That’s it. That has to be it.

“Didn’t know androids could be bent.” Hank mumbles into his beer, and when Connor asks what he means, he doesn’t say anything.

Its been two weeks since he’s seen Gavin. 

The first week, he mostly obsessed more over his files and surveillance footage, trying to find something incriminating. He wasn’t sure if its because he wants to jail Gavin or because of his ‘crush’. 

The second week, though, he didn’t care. Fowler had promised that next month, they’d go back to doing work ‘actually worth their time’. Which was just a week from now. He could handle it, even though handling small things like breaking-and-entering and small, childish fights involving weapons were getting tedious. 

Then Gavin Reed walked in - and to Connor’s surprise - wearing dusty-pink five inch high-heels. 

“Why are you wearing high-heels?” Connor asks, pointedly looking at Gavin’s feet, which are crossed on the table of the interrogation room and threatening to stab Hank with the heel. Gavin grins.

“Huh? Oh, these old things? Felt like it.” Gavin says, making Connor frown.

“You stole those from Ms.Rodriguez's apartment.” Connor replies with a sigh mentally pulling up the first-responders report. Numerous things were stolen, including her shoes.

“What makes you say that, Detective? Can’t a guy wear whatever the fuck he wants?”

“She owned the exact same pair.” He knows because Ms.Rodriguez had gone down the line of all the shoes she owned, a little excessively.

“So what? They’re popular, y’know, some top-brand shit.” Gavin says slyly. Hank is immersed in squinting at Connor, most likely because of their conversation about Reed. 

“They are two sizes smaller than what you would wear.” Connor estimates. 

“Hey, I ordered the wrong size.”

“Shoes your size, however, were found in her apartment.”

“Maybe she’s got a boyfriend the same size as me, how the fuck would I know?” Gavin asks, taking his feet off the table and leaning closer to smirk at Connor. Connor’s face flushes blue, he can feel it, and Gavin laughs hysterically.

“Holy shit, that’s adorable.” Gavin teases, turning to Hank, he looks mildly disgusted with their interaction. “You’re partner is weird, y’know that? I thought I broke him last time.” Hank clenches his jaw but only mumbles ‘I’m staying out of this one, I’m too fuckin’ old for this shit’. 

“You did not ‘break’ me, Mr.Reed. I simply had a.. revelation.” Connor says carefully. Gavin smirks again, leaning onto his elbows, his face coming closer to Connor’s.

“Call me Gavin.” Hank seems to have had enough, because he makes a sound that sounds like gagging. 

“Jesus, this is disturbing. Why’d you even rob Ms.Rodriguez anyways? The only thing she seemed to own were fuckin’ shoes.” Hank changes the subject, and Connor’s a little thankful, because he is unsure of what he would’ve replied to Gavin.

“Tina told me this is your last week of doing newbie-shit, and I’m not exactly going to murder a few people just to see the tin-can.” Gavin says slyly. Connor’s eyes narrow. 

“Are you admitting to the robbery of Ms.Rodriguez’s apartment?”

“No way, coffeemaker.”

Connor rolls his eyes (something he’s learned from Hank and other various members of the station) and crosses his arms. “Well, I believe we are done here.” Connor says, getting up and pushing in his chair, gesturing for the officers behind the one-way glass to release Reed.

Gavin’s face drops. “You’re not gonna question me more?”

Connor smirks. “No. As you’ve said before, you will not admit to any crime, and that you only committed this crime to see me, which is a waste of time. Goodbye, Mr.Reed.” 

Hank stands up too, looking strangely proud of Connor as some officer comes in to uncuffs Gavin. Gavin, however, has a shocked expression on his face. 

“You fuckin’ tease!” He yells as the leave, making Connor laugh. For once, he feels like he’s won.

Its a little short-lived, since he realizes he’s most likely not going to see Gavin again. 

That thought makes his stomach twist unpleasantly as he walks back to his cubicle, tuning out Hank’s ranting.

__

Connor sighs when he walks through Hank’s front door three days into the next month. They’d just gotten back on normal work and had already been assigned a double-homicide case. It was nice to be on a case that stimulating, but it also was exhausting, since he hadn’t used his reconstruction-skills much since the revolution. At one point, he’d been pushing himself too hard and ended up getting a warning that his software was becoming unstable (by 31%, to be specific), so he decided to wrap up for the day. 

Hank decided to stay at the station a little longer, saying something about something being suspicious, so Connor took the bus home. That had been a tedious event in itself, since the passengers were completely human and were seemingly prejudice against androids, considering their ‘dirty’ and uncomfortable looks.

Instead of being greeted by Sumo, he’s greeted by Gavin Reed laying on Hank’s couch, slowly scratching Sumo’s head while Sumo drools onto the floor. 

His first instinct is to alert the station, but he decides against it once he’s scanned Gavin. Gavin is carrying no weapons, only a few coins and bills in his back pocket, along with a phone. 

“Hey, tin-can.” Gavin greets, not moving or even _looking_ at Connor. 

“Why are you here?” Connor asks, trying to calculate risks in his current situation. It’s very unlikely he hurts Connor, but also very likely that he tarnishes the house in some way. 

“Jesus, are you always this suspicious of people?” Gavin asks, now scratching behind Sumo’s ears, who’s wagging his tail in return. 

“You are a proved convict who’s been suspected to be involved in more than a dozen crimes.” Connor points out, still unmoving. Gavin huffs a laugh, sitting up.

“You’ve got a point. But are you that surprised? I’m known to break into people’s houses.”

“Is that a confession?”

“You’re off the clock and so am I, so I’m not going to answer that question. Sit down or whatever the fuck you want, I’m not here to stab you or steal your shit.” Gavin admits. He notices Gavin had gotten into Hank’s beer, because he’s sipping some while looking up at Connor, licking his lips once he’s done. He wants to point out that Gavin technically stole the beer, but bites his tongue instead/.

Connor pulls off his jacket a little cautiously, seating himself next to Gavin on the couch. Sumo, of course, immediately jumps up to put his upper half in Connor’s lap. He grins and pets the dog, not minding the drool that’s gathering on his clothes. Gavin watches him, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“What _are_ you here for, exactly?” Connor asks, hand still buried in Sumo’s thick fur. 

“This.” Gavin says and before Connor could question him, he’s pulling Connor into a heated kiss. At first. it was slightly awkward, Connor not sure what to do with his hands or how exactly to ‘kiss’ someone. He had protocols for romance and such, but asking him to know how to kiss was like asking a ten year old to know. He had zero experience but Gavin didn’t seem to mind, titling Connor’s head for him and prodding at his mouth with a warm tongue. 

The kiss seems to last forever yet not long enough, because when Gavin pulls back for air Connor chaises his lips. Gavin chuckles and takes a deep breath before diving back in. 

Until Connor’s fingers start wandering slightly, Gavin pulls back altogether. “Fuck, I’m sorry, but I gotta get going. I know I’m a thief and all but I’ve still got a shitty job to go to. Let’s continue this later.” Gavin says with a heavy sigh, letting Connor pull him back for one more kiss before standing up, a confident, cocky smirk on his lips.

“See ya’ later, toaster,” Gavin closes the front door behind him, leaving him in complete shock as Sumo whines for attention. His sensory systems are slightly overloaded and he clears all of the errors coming up informing him that his heart is pumping too much thirium and to one specific area.

Connor smiles dumbly at Sumo, hoisting Sumo up (which was a feat in itself, even for an android) and hugging him tightly as Sumo happily lapped at his hair. 

“Bye, Gavin.” He says to the air.

bonus:

“CONNOR?! WHAT THE FUCK!” Connor hears Hank yell from is bedroom. Connor scrambles up, careful to not knock over the many cups on the table (he could get Hank not to drink as much but that didn’t stop him from chugging coffee), worried that something must’ve happened. 

Before he could sprint down the hallway, Hank emerges with a stack of women's underwear, some sliding out of his hands and onto the floor for Sumo to chew at. “Why the fuck are all my clothes replaced with this shit?!” He asks angrily, thrusting the pile of underwear towards Connor.

Connor reluctantly takes them into his arms and frowns at them, and then recalls the earlier visitor.

He must’ve been grinning because Hank grimaces and says “Either you know why or you’re into it. I don’t wanna know, just get rid of them. Jesus Christ.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
